


Boop

by sakurasaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasaki/pseuds/sakurasaki
Summary: Lucio and D.Va have some fun in the snow!





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Overwatch fic! I wrote it around May of last year as sort of a twitter challenge thing. Instead of it just sitting on my computer, I figured I would go ahead and share it with all the other lucidva shippers out there. It's not really much, but maybe I'll be able to write a longer fic later :3 hope you enjoy the fluff!

“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing those snowballs!” Hana yelled as she wiped the hardened, white snow from her mech. 

“Sorry, that one got away from me a little bit,” Lucio chuckled and waved his hand in apology. “Won’t happen again!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hana disappeared behind her mech and began to work on it again. “You know, it sure would have been nice to receive the help I was promised…” she said sarcastically.

She peeked around her mech to see if he had a response to that. But if Lucio had heard her, he pretended like he didn’t. He continued running around and throwing snowballs with a few of the neighborhood children. 

Hana laughed silently to herself and continued her work. He was just a child himself at heart, wasn’t he? She had always thought that was cute about him.

She climbed up on top of her mech to make the last of it’s upgrades when she caught sight of three of the neighbor kids in a huddle. The smallest one, who was probably around 6 years old, was eyeing her with a smile on his face.

“This can’t be good,” Hana thought to herself. “Wait, where’s Luc-“

“Boop!” Following the thumping sound of Lucio’s “sound wave,” she was sent flying into the air and straight into the snow, landing a good 8 feet from her mech.

She began to spit the snow out of her mouth. “What the…”

“Ok, kids!” Lucio shouted. “Get her!!”

“Don’t you dare throw that snowball…“ Before she could finish her sentence, a snowball had hit her right shoulder, then her leg, then her cheek. They had made a pyramid of large, well crafted snowballs meant just for her. She tried her best to shield herself from the blows, but one by one the kids pelted her with everything they had. 

When they were finally out of snowballs, the kids ran and hid behind the trees and shrubs. Just waiting on further orders from their fearless leader, Lucio.

“Goddammit.” Hana turned to look at Lucio, and gave him a devilish grin.“So you want to play that way, huh?”

“Come on, we were only playing!” Lucio said trying to smooth things over. “We just wanted you to have a little fun, that’s all!”

“Yeah, D.Va. We were only joking around! Please don’t hurt us!” shouted one of the neighborhood kids from behind a tree.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry,” Hana said reassuringly. “You’re not the one I’m coming after.”

She climbed into her mech and started it up. 

Lucio began to back away slowly. “Look we can settle this a different way!”

“You know, you never even asked why I was upgrading my mech,” she said ignoring him. “But that’s ok. You’re about to find out soon.”

“Uh oh…”

The kids ran back down the street screaming for their lives. Lucio turned to run away, too, but it was too late. Hana began to fire the weapons on her mech. But much to his surprise the bullets hitting him were not regular rounds. In fact, they were small snowballs.

Hana never let her finger off of the trigger. She continued to pelt him until he was almost completely covered in snow. 

She finally hopped out of her mech and walked over to him. He was groaning and couldn’t move for the snow around his body, but he would definitely live. She knelt down beside him, her face inches from his.

“Had enough?” She said giving him another grin.

“Please…. No… More…”

She laughed. “Ok, I think it’s time to go in and have some hot tea. What do you say?”

“That sounds… great…” Lucio lifted his hand up for Hana to grab.

“No, no,” she grabbed his hand, but didn’t pull him back up. Instead, she held onto it tight. “Just one more thing…”

She inched her face closer to his until the tip of her nose touched the tip of his. They held their glances at each other and smiled, until Hana finally broke their silence.

“Boop.”


End file.
